A refined foreground segmentation (image matting) technology based on a solid-color background video is widely applied in the film and television industry and applications such as simulation of a virtual scene, and plays an increasingly important role with development of emerging interaction manners such as augmented reality and video conferencing. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a highly efficient image processing method, to meet a current requirement of image foreground segmentation.